Exio
'''Exio '''is the 25th Elemental Master, being the Master of Wormhole manipulation. Not much is known about him except that his mother is from Ogaji and his father is from Ninjago. History Early History Exio was born in Ogaji to two normal humans, one from Ninjago and one from Ogaji. This anomaly somehow gave him the ability to create miniature rifts in space-time, creating wormholes wherever he wants. He later moved to Ninjago at one point and joined Nadakhan's Sky Pirate Crew. Later on, he moved back to Ogaji to see his mother. When he found out that his mother had passed, he attempted to rejoin Nadakhan's crew, but they had disbanded. He wanted to find a way to become like them again, and joined the Bounty Hunter program. He joined the Bounty Hunter program, and the school to learn how to be a Hunter. After graduating, he joined the Space League, and became known as the most feared Bounty Hunter of them all, because of his wormhole manipulation. He became set on tracking down the space thieves called The Scavengers. He has encountered them many times, and has failed to capture them... until they crash landed on Ogaji... Ogaji Rebirth Scavengers Exio first encounters the Scavengers on Ogaji while they are on their way to the Edge of the World. He fights them, and encounters Sheiver who he did not know of yet. While fighting them, he was tricked into being transported into one of his own portals, into the Ethereal Divide. In the Divide, he was unable to use his powers to escape, until G and Jordan were trapped in their too. He told them who he was, and he joined their team for the time being. They were released from the Ethereal Divide soon after by the Scavengers, and were kept as prisoners. They ended up escaping and returning to the Desert Palace. Exio met the other Ninja, and told them of the dangers of Captain Zelok. He is possessive, and obsessive. When he wants something done, he usually never quits. Exio joins the Ninja in trying to stop them, but he is killed by Zelok after his powers are taken later on... Personality Exio is a swift and calculative boy. He is not quick to judge but he can be rude if he doesn't know someone too well. He is good at what he does, therefore cocky when it comes to his own topics of expertise. Powers and Abilities Exio can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space time continuum. They may use Dimensional Manipulation to tear a tiny hole through two universes, use Spatial Manipulation to overlap two points in the universe or open a black hole or a worm hole connecting those two points. Notes * This is the first character in all of Legends of Ogaji that was created by someone other than Zorcob.Prodcutions Category:Characters not made by G Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Deceased characters Category:Rebirth Category:Ogaji Rebirth Category:2018 Category:Scavengers